What is Love to Vampires?
by ktap112
Summary: It is only natural to love your siblings...especially when your intended for one another, that is if Vampires can 'love'. What is Akane's role in this game of blood and sin? She was originally a mistake, a mistake that Karl Heinz weaved to his benefit.
1. Chapter 1

I just lay there staring at the ceiling of my room, everything was white just like the color of my hair, for it is one of my favorite colors, everything down to the curtains, carpet, walls and my bed were brilliant white. The way deep red contrasts against the stark white is mesmerizing it's a lovely reminder of sweet blood being spilled, which I assume is why my brothers find my appearance so attractive, the silvery white strands and glowing red eyes I possess, it reminds them of their favorite past time. I'm not conceited I merely understand my beauty for what it is, a nuisance and power. I closed my eyes at the thought of blood and my elder brothers, both bringing a craving to my body. I sighed as I felt the bed dip to my right, I didn't even need to open my eyes to know who it was, their scent was as intoxicating as ever and they always seemed to appear when I wanted them.

I turned on my side and snuggled into the form next to me, placing my head on their chest. I inhaled deeply into their sweater, immersing myself in their scent as an arm snaked around my waist pulling me closer. Although we physically hold no heat his scent makes me feel warm and comforted, not something common for vampires, especially us Sakamaki. Being the youngest had some of it perks, for I did not have to experience the abuse of all our mothers for as long as my brothers did, I was born 3 years after my brother Subaru and I was either fortunately or unfortunately kept with my mother for another three years after, however you want to look at it. My mother like Subaru is Christa, and staying with her till I was the age of three can be seen as a blessing because I escaped a lot of Cordelia's abuse or a curse since I was locked away with my mother and subjected to her abuse. It is still a mystery to my current self as to how _father_ managed to convince Christa to even keep me being as in her eyes I was another filthy abomination that she was tricked into by him, she refused to keep Subaru as a child which is a reason he has hidden resentment towards me. Don't get me wrong all my brothers care for me, in whatever way they choose for I am the families crowned jewel, the only female born to the Sakamaki family. They all coveted me in their jealous and greedy ways and I also cared for each one of them, for I am meant for them as they are meant for me.

I dozed lightly in his arms until I felt him shift, I brought my half open red eyes up to his sleepy intense gaze.

"Nii-san?" I murmured. He continued to stare at me as I stared back.

"You haven't drank recently" He stated bluntly. I huffed and looked in the other direction, he always knew first, he was always watching me whether I realized or not, but that is why he is the eldest.

"hmpff" I wasn't avoiding feeding, I enjoyed it immensely as any young vampire should. Ayato, Laito, Reiji and Kanato are just so exhausting to feed from for they always want something in return, which I am usually in the mood to indulge, just not this week. Subaru and I had another fight for they regularly occur, which doesn't usually affect me so but some of his comments are hard to block from my mind.

 _**Flashback**_

 _Hands gripped tighter around my slim neck, the bruises that lined my exhausted body were numerous. Subaru and I had been fighting again, I possess equal strength to most of my brothers but being 3 years younger does put my 15-year-old body at a disadvantage. I glared at my brother as I tried to pry his hands from my neck, I may have started this with my smart-ass comment but this is over the top, he was taking all his anger and frustration out on me, I couldn't reach him with my fists so I kicked him in the stomach. He dropped me instantly but before I could recover and attack again he had me pinned against the floor._

 _"_ _Your just as worthless as I am, you think your special but you're not, Your filth. You were created just for us and we can do whatever we want with you. HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND NEITHER DOES MOTHER, especially not her" He screamed in my face. "you are ours…" He then ripped down the top of my dress and roughly bit into my collarbone. He moaned as my blood spilled into his mouth and dug his fangs deeper into my shoulder. My brothers had always been gentle when feeding from me for it was a pleasure for both parties, especially sharing blood between siblings. There is a certain euphoria that accompanies the pain, but having your shoulder ripped into by your violent brother after being beaten to shit doesn't usually bring about the same feelings, if anything my fifteen-year-old mind was wrapping around the fact the my brothers were going to start acting just as sadistic towards me as they did to their prey. I was use to getting into fights with all of them but they had never beaten me and forcibly taken my blood, I have always been willing but now Subaru was trying to show his dominance over me._

 _After he finished he avoided my stare and wiped the excess blood from his chin, he removed himself from pinning me to the floor and vanished from the room, looking hesitant and uneasy with what he just did._

 _**End of Flashback**_

I had been keeping to my room or the gardens since the incident two weeks ago, avoiding contact with any of my brothers. I can go longer without feeding but young vampires tend to feed more until they hit the age they remain for the rest of eternity, which tends to be late 20's. I liked to feed from Shuu and Subaru the most which is also probably why Shuu noticed I hadn't fed in a bit.

"Come on" He said lazily while pulling his sweater aside to reveal his neck, I looked at his neck tempted then back to his blue gaze and back to his neck the once again back to his eyes. I moved to straddle him on my bed and lowered myself to his face, I captured his lips for a deep quick kiss before leaning farther into his neck. I placed small kisses along the area of his neck I was about to sink my fangs into, "Thank you" I whispered before sinking them into his flesh. The richness was instant, it is one of my favorite flavors, I unknowingly sunk my hips lower into Shuu's as I pulled him closer in my attempt to drink heavier. I was lost in his blood, I felt myself moan into his shoulder involuntarily, He gripped my hips firmly and lifted me slightly, as I also heard Shuu moan into my ear softly. I didn't realize he had grabbed my hips to keep me from rocking back and forth, I had gotten a little carried away while feeding from him, the bulge in his trousers was evidence enough. He moved a couple strands from the front of my face to place them behind my ear as I licked the remaining blood from my lips, then he leaned in and kissed me deeply as I was pressed tightly into him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

 _I was lost in his blood, I felt myself moan into his shoulder involuntarily, He gripped my hips firmly and lifted me slightly, as I also heard Shuu moan into my ear softly. I didn't realize he had grabbed my hips to keep me from rocking back and forth, I had gotten a little carried away while feeding from him, the bulge in his trousers was evidence enough. He moved a couple strands from the front of my face to place them behind my ear as I licked the remaining blood from my lips, then he leaned in and kissed me deeply as I was pressed tightly into him._

Akane's POV: 

"Do you smell that?" I pulled away from Shuu sniffing the air to confirm that someone was in our home. He didn't even warrant me an answer he just disappeared, my knees softly sank into the bed where shuu had previously been. I pouted, they always seemed to do that on me. I teleported into the hall adjacent to the main living room/foyer where I sensed all my brothers congregating.

As I peered into the room from the shadows I watched Kanato lick a blonde human's cheek and she squealed in shock, she must be what smells so nice…I continued to watch as I spotted Shuu lying on the sofa. Laito was also close to the human girl trying to get a taste, with Ayato not far off glaring at Laito and Kanato. Reiji stood in the middle of the room and Subaru was across the room near the hallway that led to the East wing, our eyes caught as I quickly looked away and back at the human whom smelled so alluring. I wonder what her blood tastes like, I could feel my fangs slightly throbbing even though I just fed.

"Shuu do you know anything about this?" Reiji demanded looking severe as ever.

"…mhm..maybe.." Shuu hummed half asleep, eyes still closed. I narrowed my eyes at him, was he just tempting Reiji's anger or did he actually know something?

"Lazy good for nothing" Reiji growled.

Shuu sighed and he opened his eyes, "He may have mentioned we would be having a guest, he said she will be staying with us, and not to kill this one." As he slowly closed them going back to sleep as if all of this was only a disturbance to his nap. I glared at Shuu, how could he not tell me he had been in contact with _him_ , Reiji just nodded not questioning Shuu.

Reiji began to introduce everyone in the living room, "The deadbeat on the couch is the Eldest son Shuu, then myself my name is Reiji, then comes the triplets Ayato, Laito and Kanato, and the last ones Subaru and our little sister Akane," I didn't step closer into the light, if anything I wrapped the darkness of the shadows closer to my person, I don't like humans, they are our prey and nothing else plus this one's voice is already annoying me. I still wouldn't mind a taste of her, just to satisfy my curiosity…

"This has to be some kind of mistake, I will just try and call my father-Ahh" The little human had pulled out her cellphone to just have it snatched away by Ayato.

"You won't be needing this while you are with us Pancake," He then crushed her phone with one hand just out of her reach.

"Bitch-chan won't you give me a taste, you smell soo sweet." He whispered in the human's ear from behind her, his fangs showing from his thirst. The human jumped away from him to notice everyone in the rooms eyes glowing a bright red, even my naturally red eyes glowed in hunger. The air was heavy with this human's fear, she was definitely about to run and give us a chase. As fun as it sounds, there's no point in dealing with Ayato and Laito's attitude, I'll wait till everything calms down and is nice and quiet.

I teleported into the gardens to literally get some fresh air that human's smell is overpowering the house and I'd rather not be bothered. I found a patch of dirt among the white roses and laid upon my back staring at the inky black sky, stars were littered everywhere something I find actually beautiful, the night was cloudless but there was a slight breeze of warm air that drifted atop the rose beds.

I must have laid there close to an hour when I sensed another presence outside the manor, they must be done chasing the human around, I wonder who caught her. I'd bet Ayato since he can be a possessive freak when he wants and if I am curious about her blood then I know everyone else is too. I started to get up from where I was laying when a pale hand popped through the roses offering assistance in getting up, I could smell who it was now that they stood in front of the breeze, their scent assaulting my senses.

"Hmpf" I declined the offer and rose to stand on my own. I glared into eyes identical to my own as Subaru glared back.

"Well if you're going to act like a priss" Subaru turned to walk away acting as if he was going to say something to me.  
"Spit it out Subaru, or are you going to beat me up and use my blood again, I know I'm nothing to you so just spit it out so we don't have to speak again" I glared daggers at him as I felt my energy welling up in my body, I knew I needed to calm down but that wasn't possible at present.

His eyes widened in shock at what I said. He teleported the couple feet of space in between us to appear right in front of me, he pulled me into a tight hug with my arms pinned to my sides.

"What are yo-" I began to growl but he looked me dead in the eye with tenderness.

"I am filthy by my own admission, but you Akane are not I am sorry for how I acted." He pressed his soft lips against mine, at first I didn't kiss back but then I deepened it for Subaru is a part of me, he is the one brother I share most in common with, also him being my full blood brother there just a unspoken connection. He lightly pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehead against mine as we stood alone in the rose garden.

"You shouldn't be around me, I can't control myself around you and I don't want to hurt you..again" I didn't even give him a reply, I snaked my arms around his neck and one hand into his hair, I gave him a defiant look and kissed him once more, pressing my hand to the back of his head to deepen the kiss showing him he was wrong, he won't keep me away. He nipped my lip with his fang and made it bleed enough to get a taste, he began to pull out of the kiss and teleported away. Damnn him! I forgive him and he just leaves me mid make out, all these boys are just goddamn teases, first Shuu then Subaru..


	3. Chapter 3

Akane's POV:

I teleported from the garden into my room, we would be heading to school in a couple hours and I needed to clean up and change. Once in my room I went to my wardrobe and grabbed my uniform, it is similar to the one the human girl is being presented with except my skirt is only black and pleated and my black stockings came right above the knee. I liked to wear my uniform loosely, the bow slightly undone and the white button up shirt not quite buttoned up similar to Ayato, except I don't show as much chest as the possessive asshole. Firstly, I needed to shower, I was slightly dirty from laying in the rose bed for so long. I headed to the bathroom that adjoined my room my uniform in hand.

The bathroom was a softer white than my room for it was adorned with candles; on the counters, the floor and surrounding the clawfoot tub that sat in the middle of the bathroom. I placed my clothes on the free space of counter and walked over to the tub, turning on the hot water I pulled a bottle of oil called Lily of the Valley from behind a large wax candle and poured some under the tap. I stepped back and began removing my clothes, I tested the hot water with the tip of my foot and smiled I liked my baths to be boiling hot. I sank beneath the water sighing as I felt the warmth spread over my body, I sank completely beneath the surface of the water to get the rest of my long lock wet and proceeded to shampoo my hair. My hair is naturally silky and free of knots but I can't resist the smell of strawberries which is why I bother with the unnecessary task. After washing up I got out of the tub and changed into my uniform, I contemplated my hair for a moment and decided to just leave it to dry straight. I opened the bathroom door and walked into my room with the intention of grabbing my school stuff and heading to the foyer or the limo if it had already arrived, but that wasn't Laito's plans for her.

Laito sat on my bed in his matching school uniform, lounging sideways one arm supporting him "Ffu little sister you look so tantalizing coming from your bath," his smile turned to a playful pout. "why didn't you invite your favorite brother?"

"You'd have to qualify as my favorite first," I said playfully putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh, but if I was your favorite, that means I have a chance," he winked at me and disappeared. He teleported right in front of me pinning me to the door I just came through. My arms were pinned to my sides as he leaned in caging my body against his, I didn't resist for I knew in the moment he wasn't going to actually hurt me. He leaned his face into the crook of my neck and inhaled. He whispered huskily "You smell just as good as you look Imouto-chan.". He pressed himself harder into me and capture my ear lobe in his mouth, sucking on it as his hands began to explore my backside, a small moan left my lips at his menstruations. He started kissing slowly down the nape of my neck when my door flew open to reveal Reiji looking stern as ever.

"Play time is over children you are making us late." Reiji glared at the both of us in our current situation, Laito hadn't removed himself from nuzzling my neck he simply glared back at his brother for interrupting his fun with their sister. I nodded as Laito withdrew himself from my body, he grabbed my chin as I was fixing my skirt and pulled me into a deep kiss that ended all too soon, I pouted at him as he pulled away, he just chuckled and walked past Reiji towards the foyer. Laito eyes flashed mischievously towards Reiji as his eye narrowed into glare. I rolled my eyes, they were always trying to one up the other, not even with just me everything is a competition to my brothers. Reiji waited for me to exit my room, but I wasn't falling for his tricks, I wasn't in the mood to be injected with any of his experiments, plus as he said we are late, I teleported from the room.

I landed in the foyer to the left of Kanato, who seemed to have been waiting for me as everyone but Reiji, Kanato and I were in the limo. His eyes narrowed in irritation at me, I always seemed to annoy one of them.

"I was waiting for you, why did you make me wait Imouto-chan," Kanato was holding teddy while he stared at me waiting for a response.

"I'll pay you back late Nii-san, when we get home from school I want to spend time with you." I giggled at Kanato as sweets began popping into my head. "I want to make something sweet and tasty."

I had him at sweets, he looked like he was about to deny my request outright to punish me for making him wait but he's a softy for anything sweet made by me. He still looked grumpy but responded "Fine, I accept." And turned to climb into the limo, as I followed him the sickly-sweet smell of that human hit me. Odd…none of the other sacrificial brides were allowed out of the mansion, and here's this one going to school with us. As I climbed in I looked for a seat, the human was in between Ayato and Laito who were bickering, I choose to sit by Shuu like usual so I could doze on the way to school, but with the racket Laito and Ayato are making that doesn't seem possible.

I snuggled into Shuu's side as his arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer, his eyes never opened and I could hear his music lightly. I tried closing my eyes also but the smell of the human was heavy in the air making it hard to actually doze off, I gave up and just opened my eyes still snuggled into shuu. I watched Reiji toss the human a box of cranberry juice.

"Th-Thank you," She responded unsure.

"Don't thank me, it's a cure for weak blood" Reiji responded.

"Yeah Pancake drink up." Ayato smirked devilishly at the human which made her start shaking in her seat, how pathetic I really don't understand how this one is supposed to last longer than any of the other ones. Kanato started laughing and pointing out the fact she was so scared her teeth were chattering and she was shaking, which is my point exactly. I closed my eyes, I really did not care how they tortured this one, I just want to get a taste before she dies.


	4. Chapter 4

I may be younger than Subaru but I tested out of my previous classes to where I ended up in the same classes as him, so that is where I was, in English with Subaru. Which suited me fine because I usually got permission to hang out in the library, I definitely could be very persuasive but most of the male teachers fawned over me anyways so it wasn't much of a task. I put my hand in the air waiting for sensei to call on me.

"Yes Sakamaki-san?" The teacher's face flushed as he pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"May I have permission to go to the Library?" I asked batting my eyes.

"Of-of course Sakamaki-san" He stuttered and turned back to the list of books he was writing on the board.

As I exited Subaru glared at my back, he didn't care for me to be out of his sight at school but I wasn't the one with the anger issues and I am not stupid enough to expose myself to a human. I walked out of the classroom on the second floor and headed for the stairwell that led to the Library, the halls were generally deserted except for some tardy students that were hurrying themselves to class. I thought about ditching the library and going to see Shuu again in the music room but the library was my escape and I really needed one at the moment. That humans blood was starting to get to me, I should probably corner her tonight so this can be over with, it doesn't help that each of my brother's carry her sent on them making my bloodlust grow. I was lost in my thoughts as I entered the stairwell but not too lost to notice another person enter the stairwell from the bottom, as they got closer I noticed it was a male but I didn't really care for the humans in this school anyways so I didn't look closer. As I began to pass the student a strange scent made me scrunch up my nose, a hand closed around my wrist before I could pull my arm from their grasp. I was spun around with inhuman strength in the stairwell, my back slammed against the wall so that I was facing my attacker, I narrowed my eyes barley fazed by being slammed into the wall. I grabbed the man's wrist that was enclosed around mine and began to crush his wrist but he used his free hand to grab mine, pinning my hands above my head. I could feel my fangs poking from my gums in anger at this stranger, he was very tall with messy light brown hair he had it tied up in a bun with his bangs and some strands hanging out from the back, he also wore the school uniform of the black school blazer with a black sweater that has a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt underneath and a blue tie. Both of our eyes narrowed at each other for he was only a foot from my face if that.

I noticed his involuntary inhale, taking in the scent that surrounded me, his gripped tightened slightly as he asked with force behind every word, "Who are you".

"I should be asking you the same as you have me pinned to this wall, are you into assaulting female's students in the halls?" I smirked as I mocked him, I could smell it all over him, he is but a half-blood. I didn't expect any to exist, but where there are possibilities there are ways I guess. But really, what are the odds that one would end up in school with seven other vampires, I paused my thoughts.

"Answer me now, before this gets ugly." He tried crushing my small wrists in his hands, my eyes narrowed further at his presumption. A voice coming from the bottom of the stairwell made the man holding me turn his head, as did I.

"Think again Half-breed." It was Ayato looking pissed, both men just glared at each other as I took the opportunity to free my hands. I tensed as I pushed my energy out and away from myself causing the man to be pushed back a couple feet, I didn't need Ayato's help. The unknown man glared as both Ayato and I as I joined him at the bottom of the stairs, I continued my way towards the library completely irritated by the little encounter and not willing to play more games. Ayato joined me seconds later after finishing their little stare down, he grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Who was that Akane" He demanded in basically the same manner that the stranger from the stairwell did.

"As if I know," He green eyes bore into mine. "I know as much as you do, he's a half breed, which I didn't think existed." I tilted my head slightly at the end in curiosity.

"Tch, since I have you here you might as well feed Ore-sama." He began to push my blazer from my shoulder, my eyes glinted in amusement.

"Don't you have a personal blood bag running around here? And plus, you never said please Ayato, didn't mother raise a proper boy?" I could tell I was starting to push his buttons with that one.

I could hear the low growl erupting from the center of his chest, I didn't really feel like fighting with Ayato I was just teasing him, in the end it is a lot easier to give him what he wants…especially when you want it too. I undid another button of my white dress shirt and shrugged the rest of the blazer from my body, I watched Ayato's eyes soften from their glare. Both of his hands encircled my waist and brought me into him embrace, his head resting in the crook of my neck. He inhaled deeply as he nuzzled deeper into the nape of my neck as I placed my hands on his chest leaning into his body. I closed my eyes as I felt him run his tongue the length of my neck, he pulled his head away from my neck slightly to look at me. I opened my eyes to stare into his green ones, I leaned in and kissed him before he could make a move. He kissed my back just as passionately, it slowly deepened until he pulled away and kissed my jawline, slowly leaving small butterfly kisses along the top of my neck traveling once more to where my shoulder and neck meet. I was suppressing a moan as he continued, besides being where we preferred to drink from the neck was my most sensitive spot and he knew it too. His fangs sank into my skin slowly as I let out a low moan, too low for mortals to hear. My right hand came to rest at the back of Ayato head, entwining my fingers into his red hair as he drank from me, he paused and lifted his head to stare me in the eyes, a little bit of blood escaping the corner of his mouth.

"No one will replace you imouto or your blood." He whispered huskily before biting into a new spot earning another groan of pleasure from me.


	5. Chapter 5

I laid on my stomach reading a book in my room, Ayato and I hadn't bothered to hang around school any longer after he fed from me. I knew Reiji would have something to say about us ditching school once again, but what does it matter I can teach myself anything. Wisps of my silvery white hair fell across the page I was reading, I was really waiting for Kanato to get home from school so we could bake together as planned, I was reading up on how to make Manju, a sweet steamed bun, that I know Kanato hasn't had in a while!

I sensed everyone else arriving home so I snapped my book shut and teleported onto the couch in the living room off the foyer. Kanato walked in clutching teddy looking disgruntled at the fact Laito was dragging the human along before he teleported somewhere probably to his room, I wrinkled my nose is disapproval, I really did not like my brothers fawning over a human.

"Nii-san are you ready to bake." My mood could change almost as easily as Kanato's, especially when something involved my brothers. He noticed the darker look on my face and tilted his head to the side like a child, he seemed to contemplate something for a moment before a wide creepy smile overcame his features.

"If only we can add the special ingredient." He squeezed teddy harder in anticipation still smiling, his eyes wide.

"If you do something for me in return." I grinned and stood up walking into the kitchen without waiting for his reply, I knew he would follow. I set the book down on the island and began gathering the ingredients we would need.

"Nii-san can you please grab the eggs," I was walking towards the tall cabinets on the other side of the room as I spoke, and I heard the fridge open without his reply. I need a bowl from the top cabinet, which the both of us are too short to reach, I opened the cabinet and stuck my hand in the air, beckoning to the bowl with my fingers, willing it to slide off the top shelf. It slowly did as I wished and floated down into my outstretched hands. Kanato was watching me from behind studying my actions, as I turned around with the bowl I gave him a small smile.

"We are making Manju!" I couldn't help but hope he was happy at my little surprise. From across the island it looked as if he was upset but I knew better my sensitive hearing could hear him whispering excitingly to Teddy, he was looking down at teddy in his arms to were his hair covered his eyes making him look upset.

"Teddy she remembered! Imouto is too good for the rest of them, they can have Yui, Imouto is ours," Mhm _Yui,_ that must be that humans name, I teleported to his left side and planted a small sweet kiss on his cheek and he blushed. As quickly as I appeared I disappeared and reappeared near the oven and began making Kanato his favorite snack. Twenty minutes later I was preparing the sweet paste for the inside of the buns by stirring the mixture in a bowl when a short silver blade flashed near my hand, barley coming in contact with the top of my knuckles as I withdrew my hand. I glared at Kanato as he gave me a not so innocent look while licking the small remnants of blood from the knife.

"Kanato I said yes earlier, let me do it properly you are just going to cause a mess this way," My eyes hardened in determination as I stuck my other hand out to him demanding the knife from him, he pouted and put the knife in my hand roughly. I took the small blade in my right hand and slid it deeply across my left palm making sure a good amount of blood got into the sweet paste mixture, as the flow of blood began to cease Kanato grabbed my hand and licked thoroughly along the lengthy gash in my hand. As his saliva healed the wound on my palm he turned my hand in his licking the blood from my knuckles, finishing his ministrations with a small kiss to my knuckle. Then he took the bowl from in front of me and began mixing the paste further with my blood, when he finished I stuffed the bread with the Anko mixture and put everything in the oven to finish cooking. I turned to face Kanato once more with my hands on my hips.

"Now you owe me something Nii-san," There was a slight seductive undertone to my demanding one and he knew what I meant. I teleported into his lap, Kanato may be smaller than our other brothers but I am just his size so I was able to fit in his lap easily, he use to call me his perfect doll as a child. Teddy was wedged in between us as I sat sideways in his lap.

"Does Teddy want to watch again?" I grabbed Teddy gently bringing him into my own lap, I was the only one allowed to touch Teddy besides Kanato.

"I Don't know if I care for him watching anymore." There was a slight edge to Kanato, his relationship with Teddy was complex and I didn't presume to understand I just accepted it for what it was.

I brought Teddy up to my face and gave him an amused look, "Sorry Teddy not this time." I winked at him and gave the bear a small kiss on the side of its face before placing him on the counter facing towards the oven. I felt a slight twitch coming from Kanato's lap, I smirked Kanato was jealous of Teddy but was turned on to see me with him, mhm interesting I'll have to keep that in mind. I wrapped my arms around Kanato's neck as I buried my head in his neck, soft purple strands tickled my forehead. I sighed in comfort as I licked his neck, I pulled his collar aside gently so I didn't stain his shirt, my fangs extended slightly but not all the way. I bit slowly into his neck with my smaller fangs as his arms snaked around my waist drawing me nearer.

"Don't tease me Akane," He said firmly, I smirked into his neck knowing what he meant, My fangs extended to their normal size, digging deeper into his neck, I could feel his arms tighten around my waist as a small inaudible moan escaped his lips. I didn't feed from him long his blood was just as good as any of our brothers but his was sweet like eating cake, filling and delicious but my sweet tooth can only take so much and I could sense the buns finishing up. I pulled my fangs out of his neck and gently licked his neck clean of blood, I kissed the bite marks then started planting smaller kisses up his neck to his jawline. I tucked his purple locks behind one ear and kissed him right below the ear where his pulse would be if we were alive, I nipped slightly at what I knew was his sensitive spot then teleported out of his grip next to the stove. He glared and pouted at me, my eyes glinted mischievously at him as I bent over the oven retrieving the buns, the smelled absolutely wonderful. I placed them on a cooling rack as Kanato walked up behind me, he snatched three from the tray and as I turned to tell him to wait he was already gone, probably down in his room. I did sense others coming into the kitchen as I cleaned up our mess, they walked into the kitchen and the room was filled with the human's scent.

"These smell so good! Did you make these Akane-san?" The human was standing over the buns smelling them with a smile on her face.

I glared at her as I turned to her, "Of course I did you pathetic human," I folded my arms over my chest, Laito had accompanied her into the room and found it appropriate to chime in.

"Nfufu imouto, you should be sweeter," He said in a playful tone as he picked up one of the buns taking a small bite, his eyes flashed at me as he tasted the sweet bun noticing Kanato and I's 'secret ingredient' "like your buns," He chuckled at his own pun, he turned to Yui and gave her a Cheshire smile. "Why don't you try Akane's sweet buns Bitch-chan?" He chuckled again, probably imaging something perverted as usual.

A small smile crept onto my lips at the idea of this human essentially enjoying my blood in those buns. "Yeah Yui why don't you try them? You don't want to be rude." I said my tone not so rough anymore. A small blush appeared on her cheeks, I could smell the blood rising to the surface of her skin, it was kind of cute in the way it made me want to try her blood. Laito offered her the bun he had taken a bite out of, she nodded and slowly took the sticky bun from his hands and raising it to her mouth slowly. Both Laito and I stared at the Human in anticipation, small smiles on both of our faces waiting for her reaction. She bit into the side Laito hadn't and slowly chewed the dessert, tasting every flavor before swallowing, my smile only got wider as did Laito's.


	6. Chapter 6

Akane's POV:

Yui's face lit up as she swallowed the sweet dessert "These are really good Akane-san, and so sweet!" The little human looked delighted at the tender moment she was sharing with two vampires. I just couldn't contain my laughter anymore, she was just so..so pathetic. Laito was still leaning against the kitchen island as I heard him chuckle to himself.

"Nfufu Bitch-chan, you're not alone we all around here find imouto quite… tantalizing." He said with a dreamy look on his face. Confusion was written all over Yui's face as she looked at Laito then me, she was still holding the sweet bun.

I grinned at the girl with my hands on my hips, "Your quite dense aren't you human?" I stepped towards her trying to close the space between us, she stepped back with each step I took.

"W-what?" She stuttered, obviously confused at Laito and I's behavior, terror overcoming her features. I cocked my head to the side, an uncanny smile spreading across my face.

"I have yet to taste…" Half talking to myself and to her, "I wonder if you are just as sweet." I stared at her contemplating her like I would a bottle of wine, but wine did not have the fine taste that blood offered. Latio interrupted my musings before I could act further, he had appeared behind me while I was lost in my thoughts. His arms encircled my waist, his head coming to rest on my shoulder.

"Bitch-chan don't tease us with that look, your making me quite thirsty," His licked his lips playfully. "Imouto's blood is liquid fire, count yourself lucky." He grinned and nuzzled his face into my neck opening one eye to see Yui's expression. Yui eye's widened to the size of saucers as she realized what we were talking about, the sweet bun fell from her grasp to the floor without a glance, we both watched her run from the room amusement clearly etched on our faces at her distress.

I let my head fall back against Laito's chest, "Such an annoyance."

"Mhmm" Laito hummed into my neck, little kisses were being placed on my exposed shoulder, his reddish-brown hair tickling the bare skin. I was still in my school uniform just lacking the blazer, he turned me around in his grasp, staring at me hungrily. The full moon was tomorrow and I could feel its effects on all of us growing, especially now with Laito. The playful look that had adorned his features while teasing the human was replaced by a hard-focused stare, his face was only inches from mine.

"What is it Nii-san?"

"Your blood is for us, only us." He said seriously which Laito rarely ever was, his grip tightened as he let the gravity of his words sink in. Then I felt his fangs sink into my neck, I stifled a moan as I pulled him closer to my body, his fangs deepening. I gripped his shirt because of the waves of pleasure running through my body weakening my knees, I wasn't aware of my surroundings until I felt him remove his fangs. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and pouted, not understanding why he had withdrawn from me. Then I noticed Reiji at the door which the human had fled through earlier.

"As I was saying," Reiji glared at me for I was the one who had not been listening. "Dinner is ready, next time take your activities to your rooms." He looked around the kitchen noticing the buns on the counter, Laito began walking from the room leaving Reiji and I alone, he pushed his glasses further up his nose and frowned at me, "Clean yourself before Dinner." I scowled at his comment and teleported to my room as he turned around.

I didn't have time for a bath so I freshened myself up with rose water, Vampires don't necessarily need to bathe, it's a dalliance I enjoy. Reiji had been referring more to the droplets of blood on my shirt rather than my uncleanliness, no doubt he found it distracting, especially with the full moon so near. I disappeared from the bathroom reappearing in front of my wardrobe, I opened the doors to the many different clothes and began searching.

 _I think I shall wear a dress tonight..mhm..maybe this crimson one.._

The dress in my hands beautifully accented my features, It fell right above the knee and was made of a crimson silk. It had wispy sleeves of the same crimson silk and was cinched at the waist, the silk clung strikingly to my curves without being too tight, the clothe fit my body like water and shimmered when I walked. With the dress on I ran my fingers through my hair making it wavy were it had hung straight, I slipped on some deep red heels that that clasped around the ankle and teleported into the hall adjacent to the dining room. I licked my lips in anticipation, I knew what I was doing and I just couldn't wait, I didn't seek just anyone attention, only my brothers.

I straightened my back and sauntered through the dining room doors, Ayato and Laito had been teasing the human but stopped to look at me as I walked to my seat, I smirked. I took my seat next to Shuu and Subaru, Reiji was at the head of the table which belonged to Shuu but he did not care, neither did anyone but Reiji.

"Now that we are all here Dinner can start." Reiji glared at me, he rarely did anything but glare at all of us, the only time he didn't seem displeased was alone or experimenting. Having been a part of an experiment once I would know, he use to let me help him when we were children but something had changed at some point, he no longer sought my presence, especially with the blood bag here. My plate appeared full of fruit which I occasionally requested instead of the rare meats we usually ate, everyone else's plate was full of bloody steak apart from the human whose steak was not rare.

Even though dinner had begun I still could feel eyes on me, I speared a chunk of pineapple on my fork. "Yes Ayato?" I said lazily through my eyelashes while popping the fruit into mouth and chewing.

"Ore-sama doesn't like how you are dressed." He said gripping his steak knife looking at me firmly.

I tilted my head to the side mockingly. "Your right Ayato," I sighed, "Tis too much clothing for such a lovely night," I smiled coyly at him as I brushed one of the sleeves from my shoulder, leaving my creamy shoulder bare. Now that earned a growl, not only from Ayato but my left, where Subaru sat fists clenched beneath the table.

"Quit this nonsense," Reiji commanded with a strange glint in his eyes. I pouted as I pulled my sleeve back in place, my fun was always being ruined. I reached for my glass of champagne and caught Ayato's eye from across the table, he had left the human to be toyed around with by Laito and was staring at me with determination in his eyes, a small smile graced my lips for I knew exactly what he wanted. I nodded lightly at him as I set my glass back down, I turned to my right to peer at Shuu. He had already finished his dinner and sat with his eyes closed listening to music through his earbuds, he must have felt my gaze for one eye opened "Hmm?" He hummed at me. I just shook my head at him, we were all restless with the New Moon being tomorrow but my powers felt more agitated as of late. I knew Shuu would know why but I didn't want to bother any of them with my problems, by now I was expected to have control of them and I did but recently they feel like they are expanding, which is can't be possible. I'm nothing special, no more powerful than any of my brothers or different except my gender so I can deal with this myself like the rest of them did at one time or another. I was just as stubborn as the rest of them.

We all finished our dinners and rose from our seats filing out of the different doors, I sensed Ayato following be out the door I had entered from and smiled to myself. He went to grab my wrist as we were alone in the hall, but I was too quick for him, I teleported mere feet from where I had been, he growled at me in frustration. He lunged as I teleported from my spot but he seemed to anticipate that and teleported mid-air behind where I had just appeared down the hall. I jumped forward facing him with 7 feet between us.  
"Tch, Imouto don't you know not to run from Ore-sama." He smirked at me.

"But Nii-san," I blinked my eyelashes at him, "I love the chase.." I whispered the last part letting my words fade behind me as I ran down the hall humming to myself happily. I heard a low growl from behind me letting me know Ayato had begun the chase.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ayato I thought you were faster than this?" I said playfully and giggled, I had just danced out of his grasp, I could tell his frustration was mounting the longer the chase went on. He frowned at me lunging once more in my direction.

"You can't run from Ore-sama forever imouto." He replied his voice low. We ran down another hall with him just inches from me, I kicked off the wall to my right sending myself flying into the air. I twisted in the air and landed in a run back down the hall we had come, _that should trip him up for a second.._ I smiled at the thought.

I was so wrapped up in the thrill of Ayato and I's chase that I didn't sense the presence lurking behind the wall on my right side, before I could react an arm shot out from a hidden door grabbing me across the shoulders, dragging me into the room and against the wall. The minute he grabbed me I knew it was Shuu, as the door closed behind me I could hear Ayato passing by, I smirked he would not be happy that I had disappeared once again, oh well.

I looked up at Shuu quizzically for he didn't usually interrupt our games, the look on his face had be analyzing him further. The lazy look was gone from his eyes, he was staring at me intently, one hand was placed above my head the other on the shoulder he had grabbed. He slowly moved the hand on my shoulder to glide his fingers through my silver waves, I enjoyed this momentary tenderness with Shuu because it was always fleeting with any of my brothers. His hand wove to the back of my neck still clutching my hair as he leaned forward putting pressure on the back of my neck to deepen the kiss he was bestowing on me. I pulled his body closer to mine, deepening the kiss as much as I could, when I was with Shuu there was a different kind of hunger besides for blood. I was caged against the wall by his towering frame, his hand had left my hair as our kiss became rougher, my arms found their way around his neck keeping our bodies as close as possible. His hands were caressing my waist but quickly lifted me up against the wall bringing my legs around his waist with my dress scrunched up around my thighs, I gasped slightly at the quick movement and he took his opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I tightened my legs around his waist as our kisses became more passionate, I could feel his bulge growing in his pants from my position, I teleported us to my room where the blinds were already drawn to the rising sun, letting me know just how late It was. We landed on my bed but he was lying on his back while my smaller body hovered over him, I straddled him as I lightly grinded my pelvis against his, my dress was hiked up around my waist leaving not much between us. I slowly began unbuttoning his long white shirt, I batted my eyelashes at him, his hands quickly shot up from the bed to grab my waist, my hands paused on his shirt. I pouted at him because he wasn't going to let me tease him, but a moment later he was gyrating my hips against his putting more force into certain spots. I moan crept through my mouth at his ministrations, I placed my hand on his bare chest as I rocked back and forth with Shuu's help.

 _H-He's trying to make me climax first!_ I thought through the haze of pleasure, I did not like to let my brothers win, my eyes narrowed slightly as I tore his shirt from his torso with both hands, this time Shuu stopped his actions. He chuckled slightly at my temper and flipped me over, caging me once more with his body, he gazed at me tenderly before placing a kiss on my forehead, I huffed at the gesture earning another chuckle from him.

"Be Patient Akane" He murmured as he kissed my nose lightly then moving onto my lips, slowly reaching his destination, my neck. An inaudible moan barley passed my lips as he nipped and sucked on my neck, teasing me further.

"Shuuu" I half whined at him.

"Hn" He kissed the nape of my neck once more before sinking his fangs in swiftly, as my blood rushed into his mouth he moaned against my neck, he drew my body as close as he could as he drank. My body felt like my blood was boiling as each new wave of pleasure rolled through my body, I needed him to be closer. He began to pull away before I was ready and received another small whine from me as his fangs withdrew, we were both panting slightly like we had just ran a marathon, without another thought Shuu ripped the crimson silk from my body, staring at me hungrily as he gazed on my naked form. My body burned where his skin wasn't touching mine, he pulled my bare body closer to his as if easing his own pain.

(Lemon in next chapter!)😊


	8. Chapter 8

Akane's POV:

I trembled as he slid a finger into my overheated snatch when he pulled it out I was disappointed but then he replaced it also with his middle finger that was longer and he started to pump his fingers in and out of my dripping vagina. Without making a sound I looked at his throbbing cock and reached out with one hand and wrapped my hand round it, I squeezed hard. He went to pull his finger out of my pussy but I laced my other hand over his and held him deep inside me. Our eyes met as he got the message, I began stroking my hand up and down his cock as he pumped his finger deeper and deeper into my gushing pussy. I told him to let me lay on my back so I could feel him better, he lay at my side and I got my hand round him again as he fingered me roughly, I placed his other finger on my clit as I pumped his cock with my hand. His fingering of me speeded up, I was so close, I continued to stroke him and I was totally unprepared when he grunted removing his fingers and placing a hard and firm grasp on my wrist that held his dick, I heard a low growl warning me not to move. I could feel how close he had been to climaxing his cock was throbbing in my hand, precum glistening from the tip of his massive organ.

In a split second, he lay on top of me and in between my legs, I took hold of him guiding him to my opening, I moved it up and down my slit as he positioned himself, I was delirious on pleasure. He pushed with all his weight and I moaned/yelled as he ripped into me and his balls touching my bottom. I ground my pelvis against him mewling as I did so, I gave a tiny gasp as he withdrew swiftly and thrust back in, Shuu grabbed my hips angling them to where he could reach deeper. I was moaning mess as Shuu picked up his rhythm, I could feel myself nearing climax as I clenched around his organ.  
"Shuuu," I moaned as he hit my g-spot, my toes began curling as I wrapped my legs around his waist drawing him as close as possible. His thrusts became shorter and quicker before giving one final deep thrust, burying himself to hilt as he filled my belly with his seed. I ground against Shuu as I rode out my own climax shuddering with ecstasy, Shuu grabbed my waist and flipped us over to where I was now on top and still connected to Shuu. He was still half hard in my pussy as Iaid my head on his chest closing my eyes, I settled my hips into his giving a blissful sigh as we fit perfectly into one another, he pulled my comforter over the two of us. He placed one hand on my butt with slight pressure causing me to rock into him, I hummed lightly to keep myself from moaning as I opened one eye to look up at him. _I thought he wanted to sleep…I wouldn't object to round two…_ Shuu's eyes were closed but he had a playful smirk on his lips letting me know he was messing with me, soon enough he appeared to be asleep as his features became completely calm and devoid of emotion. I nuzzled into his chest wiggling my hips slightly as I slipped off into slumber too.

 _***Dream Mode***_

 _I laid in a bed similar to my own completely bare, the only difference being the white sheets which were covered in blood, red liquid seemed to be seeping upward from beneath the sheets. I felt giddy as I eyed the liquid like a little kid eyeing candy, I began rolling around in the puddles forming all over the sheets._

" _My Darling Daughter.." I stopped playing with the blood in my hands, it seemed my carefree moment was over. I looked around, looking for_ him _. I heard a chuckle from my left side, I turned my head fixing a blank stare on my father. Karl Heinz was bedecked in his usual attire of black suit and red tie/ribbon, his long hair loose making the resemblance between him and I much more glaring._

" _You have grown even more beautiful than your mother ever was," He appeared in front of me grabbing my chin to examine my face better. "And your powers?" My eyes widened slightly before I caught myself, I jerked my head from his grasp but he noticed before I reigned in my expression._

" _Mhm..interesting, things might be ahead of schedule," His red eyes gleaming, I furrowed my eyebrows at his meaning. I almost forgot that I wasn't wearing anything as his eyes roamed over my body. "You are simply ravishing in crimson, I don't blame Shuu.." A creepy smile appeared on his face at what he was alluding too. Anger flared through me as a hissed at him trying to block my body from his sight._

" _Don' .Me!" The ball of anger in my chest exploded at the thought of him watching Shuu and I being together. The air pulsed around me then exploded outward like it had to the student at school, but this time there was much more force than I was used to._

 _He had disappeared but his chuckle lingered in the air as did his voice, "I will always be watching Akane, and I will see you soon, give my regards to your brothers." His voice slid over my body like water making me inwardly shiver then Everything went black._

 _**End Dream**_

I woke alone and naked in my own bed once again, just minus the blood. I opened my eyes slowly contemplating why he had shown up in my dream, he hadn't done that since I was much younger.. I curled into myself pulling the comforter closer as I dozed in my bed, it wasn't quite time for school yet maybe I should see what that human is up too.


	9. Chapter 9

Akane's POV:

I changed into my school uniform, running my fingers through my long locks as I stared at myself in the mirror, my red eyes seemed to glimmer more than usual today, _It is the full moon tonight..._ I decided on loose pigtails as I finished up getting ready for school, I took one last look in the mirror before I teleported into the human's room.

I appeared in the middle of the room and noticed she was still in her bed..sleeping, _of course this lazy human isn't up yet…maybe I shall wake her by taking her blood._ I smiled at the thought as I reappeared next to the sleeping human, she was laying on her back and didn't even notice my small frame appear next to hers on the bed. I took a long inhale bathing in the potent scent of her blood, and I hadn't even bit her yet, this must be why my brothers keep her around. My brows furrowed in thought as I analyzed her, I propped myself up on one arm getting within inches of her face, this was the closest I had come to her, whether it was the full moon or not my interest stemmed from her scent. My eyes went from her face to studying her neck where I could faintly see her pulse, but her blonde hair covered most of her neck. I moved her hair to her pillow, I heard her steady breathing pause as she stirred in her sleep from the movement, I was pressed lightly up against her side from examining her face and neck as her eyes fluttered open. I placed my hand softly against her cheek as her sleepy gaze caught mine, I smiled softly as the dull-witted human placed her hand on mine tenderly, _she must think this a dream._ I pulled my face up in front of hers as my ponytails hung around my face the ends falling on the human's chest. I lowered myself slowly to her face one hand still on the left side of her face, the human's eyes closed as she slightly puckered her lips, almost unnoticeable. I paused my eyes opened wildly as a gave a toothy grin, _She cannot think that I …how interesting this human is, I'll definitely make this fun._

I straddled her body through covers that separated us, and lowered my head to her neck within a split second, I kissed her neck and felt her tense for she had expected something else entirely. My fangs lengthened at the contact of her skin to my lips, I sank them into the base of her neck, her blood rushed into my mouth and I relaxed into her yielding body, as if she liked giving me her blood. The hot liquid was sweet but rich and filling, and at the same time I wanted more, I felt the human's hips roll into mine hesitantly almost as if she didn't mean too. I mentally smirked, _so the human is attracted to me..how interesting._

I closed my eyes enjoying myself as I drank her blood, at least until I was interrupted. "How stimulating mouton, nfufu these things only happen on my dreams," Laity closed his eyes as he smiled at me from the closed door he was leaning against, I withdrew from the human to look at him, the sight I suppose must be interesting. I had blood on my chin from feeding as I straddled the unconscious Yei, my skirt half flipped up as I gazed at my perverted older brother. I smiled at him as I got off the human and walked towards him swaying my hips for special affect, I threw my arms around Laity's neck as my body fell against his chest. He leaned down towards my face as his hands encircled my waist, resting them on my backside, he licked the remaining blood from Yui that was on my chin, following it to the corner of my lips. He looked into my eyes then kissed me hard, shoving his tongue into my mouth, I kissed him back just as hard as I played with his tongue. I moaned lightly as I felt my back hit the door as he spun me around, I felt his knee pushing my legs a part, I helped him by raising my left leg and wrapping it around his upper thigh, pulling him closer into me. I pulled away from the kiss as I felt his bulge in his pants.

"Oh Laito, did you enjoy watching Yui and I so much?" I smiled demurely as I gazed at him through my lashes. He nodded at me, one arm rested above my head on the wall and the other on my waist, I leaned up towards his ear and whispered. "Too Bad," and teleported from his grasp and the room. If there was one hobby I enjoyed it was teasing my brothers. I stretched and yawned as I landed a couple feet from Subaru in the foyer, Reiji was also a couple feet away looking very impatient and annoyed. I nodded at Subaru as we both walked towards the limo leaving Reiji to deal with the stragglers, I climbed into the limo to find Ayato, and Kanato already seated. I chose to sit in the spot next to Ayato and Subaru sat next to me as we waited for the others to arrive, once they did we preceded to school.

As we pulled up in front of school an ominous mood crept over me, I stared out the window up at the school not even noticing I was the last in the limo, as I exited only Subaru waited for me. He gave me a questioning look as I shook my head at him, I tried shaking the feeling _I'm probably only feeling like this because of the full moon…It doesn't mean anything…_

I continued into the school alongside Subaru and into one of our first class together, which happen to be English. The class was told to read from the assigned book but I had already finished it last week, which left me doodling in my notebook while the rest of the class was busy.

"Ms. Sakamaki" I heard from the front of class, I lifted my head to look at sensei. "Can you please take this material back to the supply closet for me?" The teacher gestured to the book turned in at the beginning of class from last week's reading assignment.

"Of course, Sensei." I pushed my chair back as I headed to the front of the class to retrieve the books she wanted me to put away.

Subaru had stood up too, "I'll Help Too," The teacher turned towards Subaru and smiled at him.

"No need Subaru, Akane's got it and anyways you are behind on your chapters," The teacher dismissed Subaru and turned back to the papers on her desk. I could feel Subaru glaring at my back as I left the room, he was always trying to baby me by following me around. I began thinking about Subaru and our childhood, how he use to follow me around then, making sure I never hurt myself…that was all a long time ago but some of the old Subaru still exists. Ahead of me, down the hall were three students, one boy a blonde with blue eyes and two girls both brunette. I usually found most of the human's in the school annoying in an irritating kind of way, especially the way they fawn over my brother's and I, which is why I didn't pay them any particular notice. As they passed me the same ominous feeling passed through my body, I turned the corner that leads to the hall with the supply closet shaking the feeling from my body. Once I got to the supply closet, I opened the door and walked in finding a place for the books on a shelf, the closet wasn't small nor big, just about the size of a decent office, it was lined with shelves on the walls and a couple filing cabinets. I heard a soft click as I turned around, the door I had left open was now closed by another student, the one I had passed in the hall earlier with the two girls.

"Mhm hello Neko-chan, I'm Kou," He said happily, as if he hadn't just closed us in the supply closet together…. I looked at him more thoroughly than in the hall, his wavy blond hair was covering the top right side of his face and eye leaving them hidden and he wore the school uniform loosely, like Ayato. I didn't say anything, _I don't waste my time with humans_ , I narrowed my eyes at the boy. He began to pout playfully as he stuck his hands in his pockets. " Ahh Neko-chan it's rude to ignore people." He smile became less happy more crazed as his face darkened slightly.

"Pfft." I began to walk to the door which meant walking past the student, as I placed my hand on the doorknob his was placed on my wrist. The grip was stronger than that of a human's but it wasn't tight enough to hurt me, I glanced back at this 'Kou' Character another smile on his face as if I was playing some kind of game with him. He was really pushing my temper and today of all days to do so, My eyes glowed a bright red as a force of energy left my body pushing the student away from me, similar to the incident in the stairwell with Ayato and the unknown student. Now that he wasn't touching me I opened the door and began to walk out, looking over my shoulder to see if the Kou guy was behind me. I didn't get a chance to turn around for everything went black, I felt a hard jab to my neck from in front of me then nothing. _Goddamn Akane, letting yourself be knocked out….by a human?_


	10. Chapter 10

Akane's POV:

I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or just hearing things from my surroundings as I came too. Either way I kept hearing _Alligate ea sanguis….Alligate ea sanguis._ As I registered the words being spoken my body tensed, my mind grew foggy but I was waking up I could see the world coming into sight as I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed about the room I was in was the bed I laid on, it was comfortable but not mine, everything was the wrong color, _this is not my room_ I thought as I sat up slowly in the bed. I brought a hand to my head with difficulty, _why do my limbs feel so heavy_ I rubbed my head as a creeping pressure made me wince. Too disoriented to sense the approaching footsteps I shrank into the covers as the door knob twisted announcing that someone was entering the room, I rubbed my eyes trying to focus on the moment at hand.

A young man with short ruffled hair with black on top and white on the tips entered the room. His blue-grey eyes found mine, as I looked him over I noticed three black piercings on his right ear along with a spiderweb choker around his neck, he was wearing a grey jacket with long sleeve black shirt underneath and black pants. I'm surprised I notice so much considering the fog creeping over my thoughts, but he soon brought my attention to him.

He smirked at me "So you haven't tried to escape yet, you really must be weak,". I frowned at him, normally I would have responded more to such an insult but it was like my control was seeping away, I felt like I was falling back asleep but I am fully awake and observant, a frown was all I could muster.

I could barely utter the words, "What did you do..to..me". It came out almost as a whisper. This time it was the man's turn to frown, he narrowed his eyes at me examining my face, he looked as if he has no idea… _Alligate ea sanguis_ …. I heard it again but didn't see the man's lips move, my eyes widened, the fog over my mind felt only thicker as the meaning of the words passed through my brain. _Alligate ea sanguis…Bind them…ea sanguis..with blood… Alligate ea sanguis…_ I could see the man's lips moving as if he was trying to say something but I couldn't hear anything, only the rush of life blood, his blood. The man was now sitting on the edge of the bed grasping me by the shoulders as I stared blankly behind him, my bright red eyes slowly connected with his. I felt my small hands grab his forearm but it didn't register until I held a firm grip, my eyes glittered because of the full moon, the one thing I could feel was my powers surging through my veins, reaching every corner of my body. My own mind still felt like it was under a trance but as the man put up no resistance as I leaned closer, my fangs unsheathing from my gums as I got closer to his neck I realized something was having the same effect on him.

Ruki's POV:

"What did you do..to..me" She whispered as if that was the last of her strength, I frowned we did nothing, she should not be acting like this. _Unless Kou grabbed the wrong girl.._ I sat on the edge of the bed where the girl was propped up into a sitting position, I inhaled while examine her face, _well the scent is right, it is the right girl.._ As I was thinking her eyes glazed over slightly I barely noticed because she wasn't looking directly at me.

I grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly, I growled "Have it your way livestock, I don't mind my food lifeless," At that her head slowly turned and stared me straight in the eye, her red eyes glittered as they emitted a ruby glow, everything felt like it stopped as I felt her lightly place her hands on my forearms. Her face was getting closer and closer and all I could do was watch, my eyes were still locked with hers keeping my gaze from wondering, her fangs slipped out from beneath her top lip as I felt one hand place itself on the left side of my neck as she leaned in on the right side.

Akane's POV:

It was like his blood was calling out to me, I couldn't control my actions and could hardly control my thoughts. With my left hand placed on his neck I nuzzled my nose gently into the crook of it, letting his scent overwhelm my senses, _why am I doing this_ I thought, my brothers flashed through my head sending a wave of uncertainty through my mind causing me to falter. The fog quickly re-centered my thoughts back to the man's exposed neck, he was as compliant as a docile child with each step, as I ran my tongue along the spot I planned to bite I let the taste of him dance across my tongue. _Bind them with Blood.._ As I heard it one last time I sank my fangs as deeply as they would go, relishing in the feeling beginning to roll through my body. It was like my energy was being rejuvenated, I have never felt so much power rolling through me like tidal waves. I continued to drink from him as his grip slackened on my arm, so much pleasure, power, strength and life was crashing through my body, I have never felt anything like this even with my growth spurts of my powers. Oblivious to the world around me as I drank I didn't notice people entering the room once again. I was thrown back into the wall near the open door separating me from my prey, when we broke apart my mind immediately became clear, as they attended the man I had attacked I looked over the three who entered the room to save their friend I noticed the blonde student I was with before I was knocked out at school and the half-breed Ayato and I encountered in the stairwell along with another unknown. _They must all be half-bloods_ , _I need to get back home._

As I scrambled out the doorway I felt a sharp tear from the side of my head, the half-blood who pinned me in the stairwell had a firm grip of the end of one of my pigtails. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, I was more than done with today and wanted to go home. I grabbed my pigtail and yanked my hair, leaving a good chunk of hair still in his fist, as he leapt in my direction I moved sideways and teleported before the blonde could help the big one catch me. I didn't even have to think about where I was teleporting to, certainly to home but it second nature to land in Shuu's room, just not exactly in this state or have been missing for a good part of the day/night. I don't know how long I was gone or if my brothers noticed my disappearance and I wasn't concerned with finding out at the moment, all the energy that had been surging through my body felt like it had run out that the plug was pulled as I slowly let Shuu's scent carry me off to sleep. Not even caring to delve into what had just happen or why for that matter, darkness wrapped around my mind as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Shuu's POV:

As I climbed the stairs towards my room I sensed Akane's presence appear, _what has she been doing now._ I reached my room and walked through the door, noticing her curled into a ball under the covers, just the tips of her hair appearing from under the comforter. I set the book in my hand on my nightstand, tensing at the smell that assaulted my nose. _Blood…but not Akane's._ I pulled the covers back off her small form and slid in next to her, wrapping my body around her backside. I began to inspect her for injuries as she instinctively relaxed into my chest, comforted by my presence. Once I realized she was unharmed I let my anger set in, _she smells like those half-breeds…and this blood is one of theirs._ An involuntary growl came from deep in my chest. My grip on Akane tightened at the thought of her drinking from one those filthy bastards, I inhaled deeply, her scent and my anger bringing out my fangs. As I moved her hair bound in those pigtails I noticed a bottom portion was shorter than the rest, as if her hair was ripped out. My eyes narrowed on her sleeping body, _what happened Akane._ With my path clear I leaned closer to her shoulder, placing an almost unnoticeable kiss as I sank my fangs into her shoulder, my arm around her waist tightened as I pushed my scent over her body, washing away any sign of those half-breeds. I couldn't see her face from my position but I knew she was awake now, her blood was running over my tongue, rich and full I wanted more, I sank my fangs deeper.

"Nnngh" She tried stifling the moan as I continued to drink. Her blood was becoming more addictive as I drank, I forced my head from her shoulder with all my strength, flipping her to face me I gave her a questioning look.

"Your blood has changed." I watched her facial features contort into confusion.

"What do you mean, is that even possible?" She asked me clearly not knowing why the change had occurred. I ignored her questions, running through my own thoughts of what could have happen.

"What happened to you Akane." I said firmly holding her to me, I was not going to let her out of this one. Shame wrote itself on her face as she looked downwards, her thick eyelashes hiding her gaze.

Akane's POV:

I felt so wrong, laying there beside Shuu with what I had done. _I enjoyed feeding from than man….almost as much as I do with my brothers.._ I felt sick thinking like that _if I weren't so weak in the first place this wouldn't have happened._ I couldn't look Shuu in the eye, I felt so pathetic in front of him.

"Akane," I felt him grab my chin forcing me to make eye contact.

I stared at him for a moment before answering him, "I'm weak that's what happened," His eyes narrowed at my response, clearly not happy with it.

"Where have you been." He asked this time more firmly, looking for a real answer. He was still holding my chin so I averted my gaze, instead focusing on the space behind him.

"They knocked me out and I woke up in some room somewhere, then before I knew it I was feeding from him, All I really remember were these strange words and that my head just kept hurting," I started blabbering to him, "The other half-bloods attacked me and I escaped, I'm so sorry Shuu, I feel disgusting." I still couldn't look him in the eyes, as hard as he was trying to mask his anger I could still feel it radiating from him.

"What were the words." The question caught me off guard as I looked into his deep blue eyes, even though Shuu is one of my favorite brothers I didn't expect him to pry only punish.

"I think it was Alligate ea sanguis, yes that was definitely it." As I told him this he seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Do you know what it means Shuu?"

He gave me a sideways glance "No I do not," I buried my head into his sweater at his answer, then I felt his hand petting my head in comfort as he moved his arms to hug my body.

"thank you shuu" I murmured inaudibly as I drifted back to sleep in his embrace.

(Hours Later)

When I awoke I was alone and still not feeling completely up for company, at least I didn't have to worry about school for a couple of days. I walked out of Shuu's room and down the stairs heading for the library at the back of the mansion. As I passed a door on my right I heard a loud thump and a high-pitched squeal afterwards that caught my attention, it was Ayato's room. I could smell the human in there with Ayato, the smell of lust was drifting from under the door making my neck hairs stand on end. _Maybe I need this._

I opened the door without knocking, causing the two tangled in the sheets to look up at who had entered. The sight of Ayato bare chested holding down the human whose clothes were disheveled had a sly smile dancing across my feature, _this is definitely what I need._ Ayato's mischievous look was already brightening my morning as I sauntered over to the huge bed. I pulled my school jacket and tie off before I reached the bed, Ayato still had Yui pinned to the bed but his eyes were focused on me as I stuck my thumbs in my waistband, shimming my pleated skirt from my hips. Only in my white button down, panties and stocking attached to a garter I slowly got on the bed and crawled towards the two.

I laid on my side, giving them a sexy grin, "Mind if I join?". Ayato gave me his toothy grin and I can only imagine the what the surprised look on Yui's face meant, I don't think she had entered willingly into this activity with Ayato but now what could she do? I began unbuttoning the top buttons of my shirt with one hand slowly, trying to tease Ayato, I could see the dangerous glint in his green eyes, I had been avoiding him for a little too long. Suddenly I got an idea, reaching over to the human I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her slow and passionate. I took my time guessing only how Ayato felt, she began responding to the kiss as if just realizing what was happening. I bit her lip causing her to gasp and open her mouth, I force my tongue into her mouth furthering the kiss, I began pulling away because Ayato's possessive growls were growing deeper, as I did I bit her lip pulling it with me giving my brother a playful look.


	12. Chapter 12

Akane's POV:

As I pulled away from the human Ayato roughly pushed me into the bed, freeing Yui from her position. His impatience showed as he ripped the white button up from my chest, revealing a deep red laced bra. He stared for only a moment before I used his hesitation to flip us over, to where I was on top.

I could hear his annoyed growl before it slipped past his lips, "Shh let me have my fun," I purred to him. As he sat up against the wall I straddled his hips, pressing myself into his clothed groin and ran my hands over his toned chest. I began kissing his shoulder nipping him ever so slightly, we both enjoyed pain every occasionally with our pleasure, so I wasn't going to indulge him too much just yet. I continued kissing his shoulder slowly moving up his neck as my hands wandered over his body, I spread my legs farther apart settling my hips as deep as I could into my brothers. I could feel myself growing wet down there as Ayato placed one hand on my hip and the other on my ass. I moved on to his neck as I savored the flavor of his skin not wanting to bite him just yet, I ground my hips into his as I got more worked up from being so close to his blood.

I captured Ayato's lips at last as we roughly fought for dominance with our tongues, when we finally broke apart he turned his ministration to my shoulder and neck knowing how sensitive it was. His kisses were enough to bruise as he kissed along my collarbone and neck dragging his fangs occasionally, I really couldn't help myself as he sucked and nibbled on my earlobe. I began a slow rhythm of grinding into him, the hands on my waist keeping pace and pressure with the rhythm. I felt his hands begin to move all over my body as he drew me closer, there was no doubt he could feel how wet I was just like I could feel every outline and strain of what was in those boxers, I just wanted more.

By now the both of us had forgotten about the human we had left in the room when we began our 'activities' but she was nowhere in sight to begin with, _must have slipped out earlier..oh well her loss of a show._ Ayato turned his attention to my chest, removing the article of clothing in his way, he began to tease my nipples, kissing and blowing on them. I had one hand on his shoulder and the other entangled in his red locks at the back of his head only encouraging him more as I pulled him into my chest, I felt like I was feeding a hungry child as he pulled and sucked on my nipples. As I thought that I could feel myself getting closer to my climax, if only, maybe one day I will have the chance to feed my brothers in that way. I reached behind me and grabbed his balls through his underwear feeling him pulse slightly in my hand, he was just as close as I was to climaxing and we hadn't even started yet.

Ayato once again helped in removing my remaining clothes by shredding my panties at the hips, I grabbed his cock and guided it through the opening of his boxers as it stood at attention ready to be ridden. His cock was pretty big, especially among my brothers, he had the size and the girth, but it was the way he handles himself that he always had me melting into the palm of his hand. I tore my eyes away from his appendage and kissed him deeply, without breaking the kiss I slid myself back and forth over his bare cock only causing more friction between us. I pulled away from the kiss and stared seductively into Ayato's eyes as he did the same, I lifted myself a couple of inches and led his bulging cock towards my opening, as soon as his cockhead pushed between my folds, it was like electricity.

We didn't break eye contact as I slowly slid myself inch by inch down his shaft until I reached the base, grinding his cock into my body. He filled me to the brim, I could feel the tip of his cock nudging at the entrance of my cervix, I barley let out a small moan but that was enough for Ayato to lose it. He tackled me forward, only withdrawing a couple inches before my back hit the bed and he rammed back into me. He held my hips as he found a fast, deep pace, trying to get as close as he could, I fondled my breast tweaking my nipples at the sensations he was causing me. I was getting so close again when he started to slow again, he had a strange look in his eye as he laid on top of me. His deep strokes began hitting my g-spot as I began mewling in his ear, grinding my hips to his pace. I could feel his cock throbbing in me and began to squirm around grinding myself as close as I could to him, he pulled out all the way one last time and shoved himself as deep as he could into my pussy, "Mine" He growled darkly then his fangs pierced my skin as we climaxed together. I couldn't help but letting out a low moan as I rode out my climax as Ayato spilled his seed in my womb and drank my blood, both such great pleasures. I didn't even remove my legs from his waist as I reached towards his neck and took a bite.

It was like my climax was coming back as I bit into Ayato's skin, when I thought he was almost done cumming he began grinding his hips desperately back into mine continuing to pulse inside of me. I felt him moan into my neck as we took each other's blood, when I felt him begin to pull away I did also, he rested his forehead on mine as he stared into my eyes, clearly something on his mind.

I smiled at him lazily especially after our activities, "What is wrong Ayato?"

"Your Blood, its different but the same I don't understand," He mumbled at me.

"Shuu said almost the same thing…but that doesn't make a lot of sense," I said searching his eyes for the answer. His eyes hardened a little when I mentioned that, he pulled himself out of me, I pouted at the loss of contact as laid next to me drawing the covers over the both of us. I nuzzled into his chest inhaling his musk as his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer.

"I got the lights," I said without even looking up at him. Still in his arms in the bed I turned the lights off with just a thought, sometimes I could will things to be done like this. I wrapped one leg around his bare body trying to get comfortable enough to sleep, I could feel him softly tracing objects into the small of my back as I dozed into a peaceful and heavy slumber in the arms of my brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Dream Mode:

I felt so hungry, my mouth has never felt this dry, not even the first time I began feeding. Flashes of an eight-year-old me and an eleven-year-old Ayato appeared in the blackness of my dream and disappeared as soon as they arrived. My body felt like it was floating in the darkness, but I couldn't tell which way was up or down, I just existed within the nothingness. I was once again naked, this did not feel like a normal dream, I furrowed my brow thinking this was another one of Karl Heinz tricks. The dryness in my mouth brought my focus back to my extreme thirst, my gums began aching as I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my palms.

I could sense something in the darkness ahead of me, at least it felt like whatever was coming was in front of me. I growled deeply warning whatever it was to stay back, my ears perked as I heard _Alligate ea sanguis…_ I could feel the same fog from before trying to overcome my mind, my once cool body felt like it was heating up along with my fangs lengthening. The stranger I bit when I was kidnapped passed through my head, I heard myself moan before I realized it came from me or why. All I could think about was getting that blood again, the other three strangers that were with the one I bit also passed through my mind, especially the blonde one, _Kou I think it was..._

Everything started twisting and forming into different shapes as I finished my thought, I felt softness hit my back as I appeared in a room. It wasn't a room I recognized either, it was just a plain room with white walls, but the bed was of black silk, and of course I was still naked. I had almost forgotten the pain in my throat and gums as a stabbing pain rushed through me making me curl into the fetal position on the bed. My teeth felt so sensitive, I was trying to keep from whimpering as I thought _this is just a dream..just.a…dream.._

"I could help you...if you'll let me" I growled at hearing the voice, I lifted my head and glared at the voice from over my shoulder. It was the blonde stranger I met in the supply room, the one that called himself Kou. He was bare chested but had on black pants and stood a couple feet from the bed I was on.

"Stay away from me" I spoke deeply and slowly showing him how serious I was.

"Tsk Tsk, Neko-chan, but what can you do?" He walked closer to the bed until he reached it and started crawling towards me. I began moving off the bed when something grabbed my left wrist, it was a black tendril that was coming from the bed. Another one shot around my ankles as I thrashed around and more began encircling my waist and thighs binding me to the bed.

"What the Hell is this!" I screamed focusing on the form of Kou. All he did was giggle at my anger and futile attempts to escape my bindings. He was now hovering over me, his hair hanging in his face in a way most would find attractive, he brought his hand to my face touching my check gently. I shook my head trying to remove his hand as a growl erupted from my chest again at his proximity. As his eyes raked over my exposed form I was reminded that I was completely naked to him, I tried moving my legs and arms once more to only look back into Kou's smirking face.

"You don't get to go until I am done," A dark shadow overcame his face as once of his eyes glowed from beneath his hair. I felt his hands on me once more this time exploring my body, I tensed as his hands found my breasts, tweaking and pinching my nipples. The smirk on his face was disgusting to me but I couldn't help the feeling of pleasure washing through me at his small ministrations. When he began lowering his head towards my chest I started thrashing about again not wanting his mouth anywhere near me, but the binding proved to just as firm as before. I felt his wet mouth envelope my sensitive nipple as cool rush rippled through my body followed by another hot one, my body was betraying my thoughts as pleasure continued through it. I could feel myself getting excited and wet down there only making me squirm more in his grasp

"Ah!' I moaned as he hungrily bit into my breast with his fangs, his tongue still swirled across my nipple as he fed on my blood. Now I couldn't help but succumbing to the fog trying to overpower my brain as I closed my eyes inhaling, just the smell of my own blood brought back my extreme thirst. _Alligate ea sanguis._ My eyes snapped open to find Kou done drinking but offering his neck to me a playful smirk on his lips along with my blood, the tendrils around my chest and arms began to slowly loosen, not that I noticed, I could only focus on the vein throbbing from beneath the skin of Kou's neck. The fog kept erasing the doubts arising in my mind, that _this is exactly what he wants,_ and _I need to get out of here_ , I couldn't even feel myself leaning up towards Kou wrapping my arms around his neck until I was about to bite into his skin.

With my right hand on the opposite side of his neck I traced the vein where his neck met his collarbone, marking in my mind where I would place my fangs. I could here his blood speaking to me, calling me to it, _Alligate ea sanguis.. Alligate ea sanguis._ I was so consumed in the fog that was suppressing my thoughts and actions that I was unaware of our change in position, I was hovering over his neck sitting sort of in his lap, what I could feel was how tense his body was since I was directly pressed into him for better reach of his neck. It was almost as if he was anticipating the bite as much as I wanted to bite him, I neither could care about my position on him or as to what he wanted, all I wanted was his blood.

With my hand still on the other side of his neck I pulled him towards me as I lowered my mouth to his shoulder; My fangs lengthened in size as I approached my meal. As soon as my fangs pierced his skin I could feel myself loosing complete control to the fog once more, I wasn't even able to make my own thoughts anymore, all I could do was feed on what was in front of me. I could feel the electricity begin to pulse through my fans with each mouthful I drank, but unlike drinking from Kou's friend this time the electricity felt stronger like it was surging through my body looking for an exit. I sensed Kou slumping into my form as I continued drinking but I made no note of it, I couldn't care in this state. I was enjoying the feeling of power and energy flowing through me, I was beginning to feel restless as I drank with more intently. I could feel something on my shoulder, as if someone were shaking it, but I also almost didn't feel it at the same time. I ignored it but drank with my eyes open, that's when I noticed _him._

In the corner of the shapeshifting room we were in, sitting on a chair, as if I were the show, once again. I could feel my anger coiling up inside my chest burning white hot at my hatred for the man before me. He just continued to watch me amused as he slightly smiled at the scene, I deep growl vibrated through my chest because I couldn't seem to pull myself away from Kou's shoulder, plus the shaking of my shoulder was becoming too irritating to ignore. Those glowing red eyes I share with the bastard are the last thing I saw before I was brought too.

End of Dream Mode

Akane's POV:

I woke up startled by what I had just dreamed of, _it felt so real._ Ayato's hands were on my shoulder's from shaking me awake, he was still nude except for some boxers he has thrown on. Whereas I was still completely naked, clutching one of his pillows with my face buried into it. My fangs were also buried deep within the fluff, I looked at Ayato to see his reaction. Even as I began to replay what had happened I was slowly forgetting pieces as you do with dreams.

His eyebrows were furrowed slightly as he was thinking seriously for a moment before it changed back to its cocky playful expression. He pulled the pillow from my grasp and scooped my up in his arms only to deposit me back in his lap as he leaned against the headboard.

"If you are hungry Imouto you know you don't even need to ask," Ayato whispered to me seductively. I could feel his morning business very clearly against me, only separated by the thin cloth of his boxers, I blushed at the sparks of pleasure that shot through me. I frowned at how similar this was to my dream but then my stomach growled. I looked at Ayato as he shot me a cocky grin since he was right about me being hungry. I leaned into his chest placing a light kiss on his lips before I turned my attention to his neck. I began kissing it and nibbling it to tease Ayato as long as I could, one of his hands were on my waist and the other on my ass. I nipped a little harder, just enough to draw some superficial blood, he impatiently growled at me as I lapped it up sucking on his neck one last time, leaving my mark on him as he does to me. I sank my fangs slowly into his shoulder, savoring the taste and prolonging the initial pleasure of the bite. If it weren't for our incredible hearing as vampires the I wouldn't have heard the soft moan Ayato released as I sank my fangs into his skin. I felt him grow harder at the pleasure I was giving him; his cock was straining against the fabric covering him. Our hips were locked in placed as close as I could get to him as I fed from him. His blood was comforting and reassuring as it was explosively delicious, it made me melt into Ayato after the night I had.


End file.
